List of Character Pages that Don’t Exist
Here are all of the characters that don’t have pages yet! If any of the names are blue, please get rid of them! HiveWings * Aphid * Lady Bloodworm * Bombardier * Chafer * Lady Cicada * Queen Cochineal * Dragonfly * Professor Earthworm * Glowworm * Grasshopper * Lady Hornet * Inchworm * Katydid * Katydid's Father * Lady Mantis * Midge * Pinacate * Sandfly * Lady Scarab * Lady Scarab's Great-Great-Grandmother * Silverspot's Mistress * Treehopper * Lady Tsetse * Lady Vinegaroon IceWings * Alba * Cirrus (Chameleon's IceWing form) * Queen Diamond * Ermine * Princess Frostbite * Queen Glacier * Prince Hailstorm * Hvitur * Princess Icicle * Prince Narwhal * Penguin * Queen Snowfall * Snowflake * Tundra LeafWings (note: they are divided into PoisonWings and SapWings) PoisonWings * Belladonna * Byblis * Cobra Lily * Hemlock * Mandrake * Nettle * Odollam * Pokeweed * Wolfsbane SapWings * Hawthorn (exiled, deceased) Other * Maple (historical, deceased) MudWings * Asha * Bog (Chameleon's MudWing form) * Crane * Crocodile * General Swamp * Marsh * Mayfly * Newt * Ochre * Pheasant * Queen Moorhen * Reed * Sepia * Sora NightWings * Allknowing * Bigtail * Commodore (also half BeetleWing) * Clearsight’s Father * Discretion * Eclipse * Farsight * Fatespeaker * Fierceteeth * Firefly (also half RainWing) * Foeslayer (Hope) * Foreseer * Ex-Princess Greatness * Jewel-eyes * Mightyclaws * Mindreader * Obsidian * Orange (also half BeetleWing) * Prudence * Quickdeath * Quickstrike * Shapeshifter (Chameleon's NightWing form) * Slaughter * Smokeseer * Starclaws * Stonemover * Strongwings * Swiftwings * Thoughtful * Tortoiseshell (also half BeetleWing) * Truthfinder * Tunesmith * Vision * Wisdom RainWings * Queen Anaconda * Banana * Bright * Bromeliad * * Ex-Queen Dazzling * Ex-Queen Exquisite * Ex-Queen Fruit Bat * Gibbon * Ex-Queen Grandeur * Princess Firefly (Half NightWing) * Handsome * Heliconia * Liana * Loris * Ex-Queen Magnificent * Mango * Mangrove * Orangutan * Orchid * Siamang * Tapir * Tualang SandWings * Agave * Armadillo * Camel * Capybara * King Char * Cobra * Dune * Horizon * Jerboa * Kindle * General Needle * Queen Oasis * Ostrich * Parch * Pronghorn * Quicksand * Rattlesnake * Saguaro * Prince Scald * Prince Singe * Sirocco * Six-Claws * Tawny * Torch SeaWings * Abalone * Princess Auklet * Barracuda * Prince Cerulean * Clearpool * Prince Current * Droplet * Prince Eel * Flounder * Herring's Brother * Herring * King Humpback * Kelp * Queen Lagoon * Princess Manta * Princess Moray * Nautilus * Prince Octopus * Princess Orca * Queen Pearl * Pike * Piranha * Prince Reef * Ripple * Princess Sapphire * Prince Scallop * Commander Shark * Snail * Snapper * Princess Splash * Squid * Tortoise * Urchin * Webs SilkWings * Argus * Burnet * Cinnabar * Clubtail * Danaid * Festoon (deceased) * Fritillary * Grayling * Grayling's Brother * Grayling's Father (deceased) * Heliconian * Io * Ex-Queen Monarch * Morpho * Pierid * Tau * Tau's Stepbrother * Temora * Tussock * Tussock's Uncle * Whitespeck * Xenica SkyWings * Avalanche * Cardinal * Queen Carmine * Carnelian * Eagle * Eagle (Darkstalker) * Garnet * Harrier * Prince Hawk * Osprey * Peregrine * Pyrite (Mask) * Sky (Not confirmed) * Soar (Chameleon's SkyWing form) * Thrush * Prince Vermilion Category:Helpful